El Sobreviviente
by AqomXG
Summary: El destino nos pone pruebas a lo largo de la vida que tenemos por delante, pero algunas veces me pongo a pensar como hubiese sido mi vida con mis padres a mi lado, sin una reliquia parlante que siempre me dice que hacer, sin el peso de aguantar los errores de mis antepasados, llevando la vida de un pegaso normal, siento tan solo uno de tantos... ignorando ser yo...


Fanfiction escrito por mi, sin fines lúdicos, basado en la obra de Laurent Faust, y algunas otras historias de las cuales soy fan... ¿Olvido algo?

* * *

Diálogos:

(Es triste) Pensamientos varios

"Este es un mensaje de" Mensajes que son mandados a través del correo mágico, vía algun artefacto de comunicación, o ya sea por algún medio mágico

[Eres muy pequeño] – Seres sobrenaturales o animales que solo ciertos personajes pueden escuchar

* * *

Atención este fanfic puede catalogarse como un spin-off de otra historia, no están obligados a tomar en serio el canon de los hechos aquí mostrados

Así mismo la ley me exige demostrar que no estoy ganando ningún beneficio monetario o material por la realización de este fanfiction

Se advierte que más adelante hayan escenas violentas

A quien lea esta historia hagalo bajo su propia responsabilidad, y como me dijo un profesor de historia "Guerra avisada no mata gente"

Quien sea libre de culpa lance la primera piedra

* * *

 **MY LITTLE PONY -**

[EL SOBREVIVIENTE] **  
**

* * *

* PROLOGO *

* * *

Entonces lo vi alejarse en la lejanía del espacio, quien lo viera diría que es una estrella fugaz y no faltaría el quien incautamente pidiera un deseo, pienso en que esto pudo salir mucho mejor, que pudo haber otra manera pero lamentablemente no la encontré, y pienso en su dolor y sus palabras.

"Odio hacia ti por querer detenerme"

"Odio a Equestria por robar los secretos de mi raza"

"Odio a mí mismo porque a pesar de todo no puedo olvidar el amor que tu ancestro me profeso cuando yo era pequeño"

"Es por eso que un día yo regresare para vengarme y terminar lo que he empezado Thunder Flash"

Doy un último vistazo al aire y finalmente le pierdo de vista, mis ojos no son lo suficientes para poder verlo en la inmensidad del espacio pero sé que yace allá arriba maquinando su venganza contra mí y contra mi raza.

Y he aquí que mis amigos que hasta hace poco yacían inconscientes me preguntan qué fue lo que paso, yo les digo lo que paso y ellos se alegran no entienden mi frustración solo se alegran porque "eso" se ha ido ha sido derrotado, por que logramos rescatar a los padres secuestrados, porque finalmente las cosas y animales de este lado de Equestria volverán a la normalidad.

Ellos no comprenden mi frustración, para mí esto no es una victoria, victoria hubiese sido poder hacer que llegáramos a una tregua con "eso" y en su lugar, solo me queda la incertidumbre de saber cuándo "eso" vuelva, porque en el poco tiempo que tuve de tratar con él sé que cumplirá su promesa y el día que aquello suceda no estoy seguro de si estaré presente y mucho temo que sean los ponys del mañana los que tengan que cargar con mi error, así como yo cargo con los errores de mis antepasados.

* * *

¿Es algo confuso? y si disculpen que hable de esta manera pero es la única manera como se hablar o al menos de hacer que los otros me entiendan, porque no soy un pegaso de muchas palabras, pero como los que leen esto merecen una explicación pues debo proceder a dárselas y he aquí lo que es mi historia, no la considero heroica, no la considero una tragedia, es solo mi historia y yo la cuento como mejor creo y si en caso se pierden les pido disculpas por ello.

* * *

 **Cielo encima de Ponyville**

Estamos actualmente sobre lo que será la futura Ponyville y para este caso una casa hecha de nubes habitada por un matrimonio pegaso que esperaba el nacimiento de su primogénita, algo muy feliz para cualquier matrimonio primerizo sobre todo tomando en cuenta que los tiempos no eran muy buenos en ese entonces pero el matrimonio se mantenía unido y feliz y veían en aquella nueva vida por venir una esperanza para el mañana.

La tranquilidad del hogar de improviso fue interrumpida tras el sonido de unos golpes a la puerta de la casa, el padre de familia dejo a su esposa y fue a ver quién era, al abrir vio a dos seres una pegaso de su misma edad llevando un chaleco para soportar el clima frío de la época y a su lado un pequeño potro pegaso que rondaba los 4 años, color de piel blanco de crin de colores azul, amarillo, rojo y una apenas perceptible franja blanca.

\- ¿El señor Rainbow Blaze?

\- Si -repuso el pegaso mirando de manera un tanto desconfiada a la pegaso para luego posar sus ojos en el chico reconociéndolo- sobrino…

\- Hola Tío…

La voz del potro denotaba tristeza, mucha tristeza y sin embargo aun así trataba de mantenerse normal, Rainbow Blaze volvió la vista a la pegaso que acompañaba a su sobrino como buscando respuestas las cuales le fueron dadas.

\- Señor Rainbow Blaze –dijo en un tono casi mecánico e insensibilidad la pegaso que acompañaba al sobrino de Rainbow Blaze– soy la asistenta social de la casa hogar de Cloudsdale, debido a sucesos lamentables el potro aquí presente conocido como Thunder Flash acaba de quedar en estado de abandono y según la ley de Equestria usted como familiar más directo del aquí presente tiene como deber acoger al muchacho como miembro de vuestra familia, si en caso usted se niega el muchacho volverá al albergue hasta la espera de un hogar disponible, ¿Qué es lo que responde señor Blaze?

El pegaso iba a decir que sí inmediatamente, pero de improviso recordó su situación, si bien es cierto que el espacio no faltaba en su hogar el mal clima y la falta de suministros habían creado una temporada de hambruna en la zona, y el miedo de no ser abasto para mantener a su sobrino y a la vida que estaba por venir le creo las dudas de aceptar.

\- Por supuesto que lo aceptamos –dijo la hembra de la pareja quien preocupada por la ausencia de su marido bajo haber que era lo que pasaba encontrándose con la escena– es mi sobrino después de todo y es impensable que lo dejemos al pobre a esperar que haya alguien que lo quiera acoger cuando aquí tiene a sus tíos que velaran por él.

\- Bueno siendo así solo necesito que me firmen unas cosas y el trámite estará terminado.

Respondió la asistenta social sin mucha emoción, su trabajo solo lo hacía por cumplir y lo que le pasara a los chicos que ella entregab la tenía sin cuidado.

Cuando la asistente se fue, el muchacho aun avergonzado se quedó mirando a sus tíos con algo de miedo, escucho por lo bajo que la pareja estaba hablando por su causa, él incluso juro que estaban discutiendo por lo cual llego a sentirse como un intruso, no quería sentirse así pero sentía que no había algo que pudiese hacer en ese momento.

La voz de su tío hizo que se volteara y luego lo condujese a la sala donde la hembra pegaso le sirvió al muchacho algo de comer mientras Rainbow Blaze se sentó a ver el muchacho mientras leía el informe acerca de su sobrino y el motivo por el cual el muchacho ahora pasaba a estar bajo su tutela, de forma resumida el documento decía que unos ladrones entraron a la casa de los padres de Thunder Flash, a robar alimentos, y que luego en circunstancias poco claras los maleantes terminaron por matar a los padres de su sobrino.

Al terminar de leerlo Rainbow Blaze se sintió mal y apenado por haber querido negar albergue a su sobrino, y luego pensó en el sufrimiento que el chico debió haber pasado al perder a sus padres de aquella forma así que se sentó a su lado acariciando las crines del potro quien temblaba pensando que el pegaso mayor iba a golpearle.

\- Thunder –dijo Rainbow Blaze ante la mirada de su esposa– lamento lo que les paso a tus padres no los conocí mucho, pero eran buenos ponys, la vida a veces nos pone pruebas muy difíciles por delante, mira por ejemplo ahora a Cloudsdale, el clima actualmente está difícil de manejar y eso hace que tengamos problemas para que los ponys terrestres cultiven comida, es por eso que debemos ser fuertes y hacer lo posible para que este mal clima termine, llorar no te va a ayudar de nada muchacho, se que es triste se que debe doler, pero llorar no te va a ayudar debes ser fuerte muchacho y si acaso deseas llorar, hazlo pero solo hasta que sea el final…

\- Si señor…

Repitió de forma mecánica el potro aguantándose las ganas que tenía al recordar como aquellos ladrones entraron intempestivamente a su hogar cuando él estaba solo para tomar la comida que pudieran, pero cuando descubrieron al chico temieron que este los delatara y decidieron lo peor, no dejar testigos pero para buena o mala suerte del muchacho en ese momento sus padres regresaron y vieron las puertas violentadas de su hogar y a los invasores al lado de su prole.

Los padres actuando según su naturaleza de padres y fueron sobre los invasores, si bien la pelea estaba parcialmente igualada los delincuentes llegaron a la bajeza de usar al chico como rehén lo que ocasiono que los padres bajasen la guardia lo suficiente para ser víctimas de una terrible paliza por parte de los forajidos teniendo al pequeño Thunder como testigo de primera fila, y el chico hubiese corrido la misma suerte de no ser porque los vecinos los cuales recién llegaban de sus propias labores y alertados por los ruidos de la pelea entraron y detuvieron finalmente a aquellos ladrones pero para los padres del chico ya era demasiado tarde. Esta escena se quedó grabada en la mente del pequeño pegaso haciéndole recordar lo débil que fue para poder hacer algo para ayudar a sus familiares.

\- Si hubiese sido más fuerte, si no fuese tan pequeño…

\- Duele mucho chico, pero no te culpes –dijo Rainbow Blaze- no fue tu culpa, el mundo es cruel y no entendemos porque, pero tú sigues aquí así que haz algo que valga la pena para que el sacrificio de tus padres no sea en vano…

\- Esta bien señor…

Repuso el muchacho tratando de demostrar fortaleza

\- Eso es Thunder Flash –dijo ahora la hembra pegaso que respondía al nombre de Rainbow Shine– ahora eres parte de nuestra familia y adivina que tienes una hermanita por la cual vivir

Dijo sonriendo la pegaso mientras tocaba su vientre ante la vista del potro el cual se sorprendió por eso ya que no estaba enterado de nada.

\- Se va a llamar Rainbow Dash y va a ser una pony maravillosa, y tú vas a ser un buen hermano para él Thunder Flash…

\- Si tía –dijo el potro acariciando el vientre de la pegaso– no sé si me oyes pero voy a ser tu hermano mayor y seré el mejor hermano que puedas tener ya verás que sí…

Tanto Rainbow Blaze como su esposa sonrieron al ver que lograron finalmente mitigar la pena del chico y ahora se sentían ya más tranquilos, aunque poco sabían que el destino puede ser muy cruel.

* * *

 **Hospital de Ponyville**

La nueva vida llego prematura al mundo para suerte de la familia la pequeña vivió aunque muy débil y tuvo que quedarse un buen tiempo en el hospital.

Thunder Flash no entendía muy bien porque no podían tener a su hermanita en casa, el padre decía que era porque su hermanita estaba enferma y era necesario pero no entendía que clase de enfermedad tenía ella, finalmente un día le permitieron ir a verla, y así acompañando de sus padres adoptivos, lo condujeron a la sala de maternidad. Allí entre varias cunas Rainbow Shine señalo una cuna de color celeste y con forma de una nube indicándole que se asomara, Thunder Flash miro en su interior y vio a una pequeña pony de crin multicolor dormida apaciblemente.

El potro se maravilló por lo hermosa y tranquila que lucía la pequeña pegaso de crin multicolor pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue que la pequeña tenía algunos aparatos conectados a su boca y a su pequeño cuerpo, a diferencia de los otros bebes.

\- ¿Porque tiene esas cosas en su cuerpo?

Rainbow Shine no respondió nada y luego con una sonrisa que a la vez estaba impresa de tristeza acaricio la cabeza del pequeño Thunder Flash y le ayudo a colocar uno de sus cascos de manera sumamente cuidadosa en el cuerpo de la pequeña pony quien parecía haberse despertado y se movió un poco.

\- Ella es tu hermanita... su nombre es Rainbow Dash -respondió Rainbow Blaze quien estaba llorando- es muy pequeña aún, los doctores dijeron que no sobreviviría pero ella es una luchadora y aguerrida, y no ha dejado que estos malos tiempos la venzan... así que sabemos que se convertirá en una pony sana y fuerte... y tu Thunder Flash... deberás cuidarla... para que ella lo logre... debes ser un buen hermano mayor para ella… tú debes ser su apoyo... lo entiendes hijo...

Thunder Flash apenas asintió a lo que decía su tío y padre mirando a la pequeña pony de crin multicolor y luego escucho su suave respiración lo que lo hizo sentirse muy feliz y más cuando la pequeña pegaso le tomo una de sus pezuñas con sus pequeños cascos mientras se veía una sonrisa en el rostro de la pequeña potrilla, al hacerlo Thunder Flash se sintió muy conmovido pero a la vez triste.

* * *

 **Cloudsdale 2 años después**

La vida a veces da sorpresas buenas y otras desagrables, para Thunder Flash esta fue desagradable, los padres de Rainbow Dash habían muerto debido a una epidemia en Cloudsdale para el pobre chico esto había sido un golpe más fuerte que cuando perdió a sus padres originales.

Thunder Flash se prometió que no lloraría pero recordó que Rainbow Blaze le dijo que solo podría llorar hasta que sea el final por lo cual lloro cuando finalmente el funeral de sus tíos había terminado mientras sostenía a la pequeña Rainbow Dash que ignorante a lo que pasaba dormía cómodamente en los brazos de su hermano.

\- Estamos solos ahora hermanita… pero no voy a dejarme decaer… no sería justo… ni por tus padres ni por los míos… seguiré adelante y lo haré porque tú estás a mi lado… porque tú necesitas que alguien cuide de ti… porque yo necesito una familia… y tú también… te juro que seguiremos adelante –dijo mirando el sol– ¡lo escuchaste mundo no me importa que tengas preparado para mí y mi hermana! Nosotros te vamos a hacer frente no importa la porquería que quieras mandarnos… ¡vamos a seguir viviendo oíste!

* * *

 **Ciudad Nimbo 3 años después**

Posiblemente el mundo se enojó ante aquel reto lanzado por Thunder Flash, o quien sabe el mundo es cruel y se le antojo que este crío siguiese pasando por duras pruebas y tal vez por eso puso en frente de Thunder y su hermana a otro pegaso llamado Blue Hurricane, de piel blanca y una crin azul oscura, hijo de pegasos de una buena posición económica, el cual nunca conoció la desdicha o tristeza ya que el dinero de sus padres había creado una barrera que lo aislaba de eso pero sobre todo que le había creado la concepción de que estaba por encima de los demás.

Y fue esta misma tendencia la que choco contra aquel deseo de superación de Thunder Flash, un pegaso que poseía menos que él, pero en lo poco que poseía lo envidiaba, las crines multicolor, no entendía porque Thunder Flash y su hermanita, pegasos de baja clase como decía él, poseían aquellos colores de la aurora sobre sus cabezas, el deseaba poseerlos pero no era así, en su lugar solo poseía un azul oscuro como la noche, y aquello le molestaba le creaba envidia.

La envidia es mala consejera cuando te dejas llevar por ella, y Blue Hurricane recibía esos consejos como el desayuno diario de todos los días, por lo cual siempre que podía no paraba de causarle problemas a Thunder Flash y su hermana, y la gran mayoría de ellos incluían palizas por cortesía de una panda de matones que dirigía Blue Hurricane y es que a pesar de ser uno los golpes que le había dado la vida también le dotaron de un cuerpo fuerte y resistente al pequeño Thunder Flash quien le hacía frente a su rival aunque tuviese que enfrentarse a varios al mismo tiempo, a Thunder no le importaba el le haría frente a quien sea que quisiera hacerle daño a su hermana menor.

Y un día después de una de las tantas batallas Thunder y Rainbow estaban en una nube, con la pequeña Rainbow atendiendo las heridas de su hermano.

\- Hermano ¿te duele mucho?

\- Nop-respondió el pegaso-nunca me va a doler... si es que es para protegerte Rainbow Dash...

\- Pero ellos eran muchos contra tí...

\- No me importa cuántos sean... eres mi hermana... lo único que me queda... y voy a protegerte... se lo prometí a nuestros padres… pero sobre todo me lo prometí a mí mismo… y sabes que cuando algo se me mete en la cabeza es difícil que alguien me haga cambiar de opinión...

\- Hermano crees que algún día logre cosas importantes...

\- ¿Cosas importantes?-repuso Thunder Flash- ¿a qué te refieres?

\- Esos pegasos dijeron que nosotros un par de pegasos huérfanos nunca lograremos ser algo importante...

\- Sí eso dijeron vamos a demostrarles lo contrario hermana...

\- ¿En serio? -repuso la pequeña Rainbow Dash- ¿cómo?

Thunder Flash se quedó pensando un momento cuando miro a un lado y vio pasar a lo lejos el elegante carruaje en el cual se conducía a la princesa Celestia escoltada por sus guardias de élite, el chico había escuchado de dichos guardias lo mejor de los guerreros pegasos que protegían a su real majestad. Los vio volar con un imponente porte mientras en el fondo podía apreciarse un hermoso arcoíris en el cielo.

\- ¡Eso es hermana! –Grito Thunder Slash- yo voy a ser un guardia de élite... uno de los más grandes guardias de élite de la princesa Celestia... de esa manera nadie volverá a despreciarnos... y los ponys me comenzaran a tratar como si yo fuese alguien... alguien importante... y tu hermanita... serás capaz de realizar un Sonic Rainboom...

\- ¿Un Sonic qué?

\- Un Sonic Rainboom... un gran circulo de luz con todos los colores del arco iris dicen que es un mito, algo imposible de hacer, pero sé que tú puedes lograrlo hermana... ya verás que podrás... solo ten fe en ti misma y nunca dejes que nadie te trate de menos... defiende siempre al indefenso... y persigue tus metas ante todo... yo haré lo mismo y verás que nos convertiremos en dos de los pegasos más importantes en toda Equestría... y nadie...absolutamente nadie volverá a despreciarnos... es una promesa de hermanos...-dijo Thunder Flash chocando su casco 3 veces contra la nube donde estaban sentados dirigiéndolo al casco de la pequeña Rainbow Dash- ¿promesa?

La pequeña pegaso lo pensó un poco miro el arcoíris en el cielo por breves momentos y luego imito la acción de Thunder Flash chocando su pequeño casco con el casco de su primo y hermano para luego decir "¡PROMETIDO¡".

* * *

 **Ciudad Nimbo – Cuadrillas de los Guardias Reales – 6 Años Después**

Las cuadrillas eran el primer paso para todo pegaso que quería ser guardia real, el soldado promedio circulaba los 17 años a lo mínimo, pero en el caso de Thunder Flash fue muy particular, él entro a las cuadrillas apenas con 14 años cosa que hubiese sido impensable, si no es porque ahora quizás por capricho del mundo u otra cosa el camino del hermano mayor de Rainbow Dash se cruzó nuevamente con el de la princesa Celestia y los guardias de élite.

Nuevamente en una riña contra otros bravucones en una desigual lucha de 9 vs 1, una lucha que muchos darían por perdida pero que para sorpresa de la princesa el joven Thunder Flash aguanto y casi gano de no ser por un ataque a traición, la princesa finalmente actuó deteniendo la lucha y auxiliando a aquel pegaso quien nunca antes había tenido tan cerca la imagen de su soberana, y como escucho a algunos la imagen de la princesa hacía que te opacara, algo que el pequeño Thunder Flash no quería volver a sentirse.

Por su lado la princesa miro al malherido potro y uso sus poderes para ver en la mente del pequeño Thunder Flash y saber las causas de aquella pelea, y es que a pesar de todo ella debía ser imparcial al momento de juzgar a sus súbditos antes de solo guiarse por las apariencias, y se sintió asombrada y afligida al saber las razones de la pelea mirando a lo lejos a una pequeña potranca, y la razón por la cual el pegaso había enfrentado una diferencia numérica tan abismal.

\- Eres un pegaso valiente y muy fuerte, enfrentarte tu solo a esos 9 chicos… y todo por proteger a tu hermana menor

\- Mi hermana es todo lo que tengo… -repuso el pequeño pegaso postrándose- lo único que me queda en el mundo princesa, jure por la memoria de mis fallecidos padres y por la memoria de los padres de mi hermanita que también son mis padres que nunca dejaría que alguien le hiciese algo malo…

\- Tienes unos motivos muy fuertes pequeño valiente… pero a veces la violencia no es la única forma de resolver los conflictos…

\- Es lo único que se hacer princesa… -dijo el pegaso mirando a la princesa de frente- por eso es que lo hago no dejare que nadie trate de hacerme menos ni mucho menos de hacerle daño a mi hermana o a cualquiera que intente ser un abusón… si eso pasara no tendría forma de volver a verle el rostro a mis padres…

\- Entonces tu deseo es proteger al más débil…

\- Si princesa… no dejare que ningún otro pony sufra abusos por alguien más fuerte, no si puedo hacer algo para evitarlo…

\- Tu voluntad para proteger al débil es muy fuerte… y sé que te harás más fuerte… ¿qué te parece si te unes a los guardias reales como miembro de las cuadrillas?

\- Yo en serio –dijo sorprendido el potro- un cuadrillero…

\- Princesa –interrumpió uno de los guardias de élite- está segura de esto, digo el chico aun ni cumple los 15 años…

\- Y sin embargo a pesar de no tener aún la edad para recibir la instrucción militar demuestra mucho más valor que muchos otros soldados que he visto… por eso es que le concedo el derecho de una beca para educarse en una escuela militar y con la oportunidad de una beca para su hermana para las escuela de jóvenes voladores… por que supongo que tu hermana quiere ser una gran voladora no pequeño…

\- Así es princesa –dijo el pegaso apenas creyendo aquel golpe de suerte que le había dado el destino– se lo agradecería mucho…

\- Entonces no se diga más… y a propósito cuál es tu nombre jovencito…

\- Me llamo Thunder Flash… y la que está aquí es mi hermana menor Rainbow Dash…

\- Muy bien entonces como dije antes yo les daré a ambos la oportunidad de una beca estudiantil para la escuela militar y la de jóvenes voladores… así como una pensión de vida hasta que puedan valerse por ustedes mismos…

\- Se lo agradezco mucho princesa Celestia… -dijo Thunder Flash volviéndose a postrar- juro que no desaprovechare esta oportunidad que usted me está dando… voy a convertirme en el mejor guardia que pueda tener princesa…

\- Ya lo fuiste una vez pequeño…

Dijo la princesa sonriendo acariciando la crin del pegaso una vez para luego retomar su carroza y ordenarle a uno de sus guardias de élite encargarse de aquellos chicos antes de que entrasen a sus respectivas escuelas para luego retirarse mirando al chico y su hermana por última vez, antes de tomar rumbo a Canterlot, aunque Thunder se sintió un tanto raro cuando la princesa acaricio sus crines, pero no sabía porque.

Ahora en el tiempo actual el pegaso usando su armadura de soldado de los cuadrilleros reales y con 14 años a puertas de cumplir los 15 iniciaba entrenamientos con los cuadrilleros del ejército en miras de subir al rango de guardia real y luego llegar a los guardias de élite todo esto con tal de cumplir su sueño y como fiel recordatorio de aquella, meta bajo su armadura portaba un relicario que le había dado su hermana menor el día que les toco separarse.

El pegaso lo abrió de un lado a lado viendo en este una fotografía de él y su hermana cuando eran más jóvenes y al otro lado apreciar el siguiente grabado:

"Para Thunder Flash, a pesar de que seas mi primo yo te quiero como si fueras mi verdadero hermano mayor, y quiero que conserves este relicario como una muestra de que lograras ser un guardia de élite, con mucho cariño tu prima y hermana menor Rainbow Dash"

Thunder guardo celosamente el relicario mientras escuchaba como su superior lo llamaba partiendo para lo que sería su entrenamiento teniendo en mente su sueño y la promesa que le hizo a su hermana menor.

Y mientras esto pasaba desde su balcón privado en el castillo real, la monarca del sol veía desde muy lejos a aquel joven pegaso pensando en algunas cosas mientras pensaba en cómo es a veces la vida de extraña y casual, tantos años de vida de ir y venir a los ponys que considero amigos, aprendices, aliados y a su amor.

Aquel amor que le dio un pegaso, pero como todo la inmortalidad tiene un precio y su amor pues era mortal y tarde o temprano la parca venía a cobrarse la vida de los mortales, es algo a lo que todo mortal debe afrontar, y para la diosa del sol esto era algo que le dolía, y a pesar de que todos los ponys la veían como una fuerte y benevolente gobernante, dentro de la princesa había un corazón que ansiaba ser amado y que esperaba reencontrarse con su amor perdido.

"Este día yo me voy, pero quiero pensar que nuestro amor puede superar incluso a la misma muerte princesa… así que este no es un adiós mi querida princesa Celestia… es un hasta luego hasta que esta alma que el destino me dio, decida reencarnar y volver a caminar en el mundo de los vivos, y si el destino quiere volver a encontrarme con usted y revivir aquellos sentimientos… es una promesa y bien sabe que cuando me meto algo en la cabeza es difícil que me hagan cambiar de opinión… mi amada TIA… hasta luego…"

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de aquel que tuvo la dicha de tener el corazón de la princesa Celestia, palabras que la princesa guardaba secretamente en lo más profundo de su ser y que ahora veía como eran ciertas al encontrar a aquel pequeño pegaso.

"Dejare que el tiempo te haga madurar mi pequeño soldado y llegado el momento espero que pueda hacer renacer en ti el amor que nos tuvimos en el pasado"

Dijo la princesa al tiempo que miraba un cuadro donde se le podía apreciar a ella y a un antiguo guardia de élite de piel gris y crines doradas, y tras el cuadro se leía la siguiente leyenda

"El amor nunca muere" Liberty Wings

* * *

 **Continuara**

* * *

Fic dedicado a varias personas pero sobre todo a mi hermana menor

Nos vemos :D


End file.
